Misplaced Time, Misplaced Body
by Riddle7777
Summary: Naruto had expected a rude awakening. Who wouldn't when they were using a heretofore untried time travel jutsu made up by a desperate biju on the fly? So he had been expecting things to go wrong…but not so wrong as to end up in Madara Uchiha's body at the as yet unnamed Valley of the End!


Prologue: Through bloody eyes

Naruto snapped his eyes open just in time to meet a sharp kick to his heavily bleeding chest, throwing his beaten body well over fifty feet to crash onto the ground. Something heavy slipped from his nerveless fingers as he gasped for breath, feeling life slip away inch by painful inch _once again._

_What in the world, Kurama? _He snarled at the stupid fur-ball. _You were supposed the stop our death and not to send us elsewhere just to die again!_

There was no response, only a blank emptiness. Aw hell, thought Naruto. Of course the stupid fox wouldn't reply. If his insane jutsu had actually worked then the fox he knew would no longer exist in this time. But then again, if the jutsu had worked, he wouldn't be here bleeding on the ground!

Heavy footsteps approached him as Naruto attempted to stand, injuries be damned, trying to focus his aching eyes onto his adversary. Whatever the situation, there was someone trying to kill him and Naruto Uzumaki would not just lie down and die! Had Obito gotten to him with his Kamui already? He had been sure to place a few reserve Hiraishin kunai very far from the battle just for this type of situation.

"I am sorry it had to be this way Madara," spoke a quiet voice. "I never wished this fate upon you. But you have given me no choice."

Madara was here? He had finally managed to bind that bastard and throw him back to whatever hell he had been resurrected from. What was going on?

Naruto finally succeeded in opening his eyes, to gaze upon his enemy; long black hair, oddly familiar features, sweat soaked and wearing samurai like red armor. So his enemy was tired. All to his advantage if he could just get his body to move. And what was with the armor? Who in the world wore that kind of heavy armor these days?

The shinobi crouched next to Naruto, moving to lay his hand upon Naruto's blood soaked chest. Naruto snarled, baring his teeth in an effort to tell the shinobi to get the hell away. However, his attempt to move ended a miserable failure, with him dropping back harshly to the ground, jarring his wounds. A fresh pulse of pain jarred his mind and he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

What was wrong with his body? Even without Kurama, it shouldn't have taken him so long to heal. He didn't know how long it had been since the pulse of pain knocked him out but it couldn't have been that long, since the oddly familiar black haired shinobi still leaned over him and hadn't killed him.

"You are dying, Madara." Black Hair spoke in that quiet voice. Naruto started frantically trying to look around, despite knowing, sensing within the nature chakra around him, that he and his enemy were the only ones in the area. No. This was_ not_ happening!

"I am sorry," Black Hair did looked genuinely sorry at that, sorry and sad. "I do think of you as a friend, even if you never thought the same of me. But I cannot not allow you to destroy all that we have sought to create. I cannot allow you to hurt Konoha's newfound peace. This is the end for you Madara. Goodbye." Black Hair turned and began to walk away.

Naruto tried to open his mouth, tried to scream that he was not Madara bloody Uchiha, and Hashirama had better not leave him like this, for who else could Black Hair be but Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage? If the situation was what he thought it was then Naruto was in a lot of trouble and choking on his own blood was certainly not helping. How had Madara survived it?

_Kurama!_ Naruto thought darkly. _I am going to kill you, Kurama. You were supposed to transport me to the past. You were not supposed to put me in a new body. And you were not supposed to put me Madara Uchiha's body, especially not when he was nearly dead._

There was no answer, as Naruto had half been expecting. He was alone, completely alone in his head since as far as he could remember. Naruto slumped back onto the ground and began to weep, not noticing that he wept tears of blood.

xxxxx

He did not know how long he lay in the scorched remains of what had once been a mountain, but now was a crumbling valley, empty of life except for his own. All he knew was that no one came for him. No one came to check on him, no one came to kill him. He was left alone on a desolate scorched plain.

For a while, Naruto gave in to the oblivion of sleep, though he knew not if he would ever wake up. All that planning, all those wars; had it all been for nothing? Was he, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, about to die in the body of his enemy, unmourned, with the world relieved at his demise?

Naruto opened his eyes to a light drizzle. He maneuvered his body, which seemed to weigh far too much, and was enclosed in the same kind of heavy armor as Hashirama's, upright. Ironic that Madara's armor, which was a deep blue, would represent calm while Hashirama's was the color of blood.

He supposed it didn't matter anymore. Moaning about his situation would help no one, least of all himself. What he did have to do right now was to get himself away from the valley he had supposedly created and into shelter. He would have to get out of the rain or simply risk ending up dead altogether.

Naruto was relieved when he managed to get up, even as excruciating pain seemed to rip claws into his body. He had as bad, if not worse, while using Kurama's power. He was not about to stop now of all times.

He made his way, one inch at a time, away from the desolate valley. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto made progress until he was finally under the somewhat inadequate shelter of a few crumbling rocks. He sighed as he slumped onto the grounds. At least it was dry in here. And the rains would wash away his bloody trail, so if anybody did come seeking his body, then they wouldn't find him too quickly and finish what the damned Senju had started.

In his dazed state of mind, Naruto didn't think it strange to be cursing the name of Hashirama Senju. He lay down, making himself as comfortable as he was able to in his current situation, and closed his bleeding eyes.

xxxxx

Author's Note: So what do you think? This is my first foray into the Naruto verse in terms of writing so please keep that in mind when you review. Since this is just the prologue, it will be short. Rest assured, the chapter length for the rest of this fic will be much longer.


End file.
